A delay line provides a series of timed pulses from a single input pulse and is used in the clock circuit of a compute memory, as one example. The typical delay line comprises a series of inductors and capacitors, the circuit being well known. In the very small sizes of delay lines in use the wire wound inductance elements are difficult to make and assemble accurately. One type of inductive element comprises spaced windings along a rod and another type has windings on individual bobbins. The bobbins are preferred since they give lower distortion and lower attenuation in the delay line.
The accepted technique for making the bobbin type assembly is to wind each bobbin individually, often by hand, then assemble a number of bobbins in a row and mount them in a suitable supporting and connecting structure. It is a tedious task and uniformity of winding and consistency in the number of turns are difficult to maintain. Some idea of the difficulty can be realized by the fact that a typical bobbin is on the order of 2.5.times.2.5.times.1.5 mm in size. Mounting such small bobbins in an even row and maintaining the alignment during electrical connection and final packaging of the component is also a problem. Since any misalignment of the bobbins and windings can cause changes in electrical performance, precise alignment is desirable for consistancy. Completing the electrical connections of such small elements can also be difficult if the wire ends are not positioned and organized in a suitable manner during assembly.